


The Great Wedding Dress Shopping Extravaganza

by spideywriting (catch_you_later)



Series: Friends & Family (Platovember 2020) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Iron Fam, Lots of thank yous because these two are the most polite people ever, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Platovember, Precious Peter Parker, Unconventional Families, Wedding Fluff, do not copy to another site, gratitude, ironfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/spideywriting
Summary: When Peter met Tony Stark in his living room three years ago, he never thought he'd end up here, in a wedding dress shop with Pepper Potts. Yet here he is.Peter and Pepper are looking for a perfect wedding dress for Pepper, and discover some truths along the way. Lots of family feels ensue.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: Friends & Family (Platovember 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998898
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	The Great Wedding Dress Shopping Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.  
> I thought some fluff is in order after yesterday's angst. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When Peter met Tony Stark in his living room three years ago, he had had no idea where he would end up. He had been to the top of the Washington monument, to space, to an apocalyptic battle, to the Avengers Compound and last but not least, a high-end wedding dress boutique with Pepper Potts herself.

It still baffles him how meeting Tony Stark and becoming his mentee transitioned into wedding dress shopping with Pepper, but in all honesty, Peter wouldn’t trade away any of the events that had occurred during the past three years (they could, however, do without all the trauma the world had faced in the Snap – even if it only ended up being just a half a year) so it was all good.

Besides, Peter _adored_ Pepper so he had been quick to agree when she had asked him.

A part of him had been a bit confused as to why Pepper had asked him and not one of her friends, but he’d been eager to help, so he hadn’t questioned it much. She had also asked May, but unfortunately she’d been too tied up at work and couldn’t come. She had made Peter promise to send a ton of pictures though.

As soon as the shop attendees usher them in, Peter is assaulted by the sheer amount of _white_.

There are a ton of different wedding dresses of all shapes and sizes, all probably costing thrice the rent of his and May’s apartment.

It’s a bit overwhelming, and Peter is astounded by how well Pepper seems to know how to sort them out. She flings out terms like _flyaways_ and _sabrinas_ and _basque_. In all honesty, Peter’s struggling to keep up. He knows some things about fabrics and fits and colours (thank you _Queer Eye_ ), but wedding dress shopping seems to have a whole different lingo than normal fashion talk.

Each dress Pepper tries on looks astonishing on her, and Peter makes sure to tell her that, but she seems to find some fault in each and every one of them, getting more and more frustrated as the appointment goes on.

When it’s been several hours and probably over forty dresses, and it looks like the last fitting is going to make to actually cry, Peter decides to hit the breaks.

“What if we go on a lunch and come back later? Maybe things will seem clearer with a full stomach?” he suggests. Pepper seems relieved to be able to escape shop.

“Right! Sorry, Peter, you must be starving. I didn’t mean this to go on for so long.”

Peter waves her apology away, and off they go. Pepper lets him choose the restaurant, and seems at first suspicious of the hole-in-the-wall Chinese he led her to, but after their appetizers come, she quickly chances her mind.

“Really, thank you Peter. It was getting nowhere and I should have known better than to try to prolong the appointment, when it was clear it wasn’t shaping out as I wanted it to,” she thanks him as they dive into their main courses.

Peter just shrugs. “You seemed frustrated and that’s no state of mind to make any kind of decisions.” He pauses to shovel a forkful of rice and sweet’n sour sauce into his mouth. “But you also seemed really critical about everything. I mean, I get it, I think everyone wants to look their best on their wedding day, but you’d look gorgeous in any of those gowns, and you know Tony would love you even if you turned out wearing a trash bag. Not that you would, I mean—”

To his surprise, Pepper bursts out laughing. Peter chuckles helplessly along, just happy that he somehow managed to ease the tenseness that has been pushing down her shoulders all day. As her laughter dies down, she shoots a fond smile at him and said, “You’re a good kid Peter.”

Peter rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

“I know we haven’t been spending as much time together as we should’ve, what with the business and the wedding taking up my time and Tony hogging you all the time, but I’ve really enjoyed the family movie nights, and I can see how good you’re with Tony. He’s happier, you know, with you in our lives.” Her face darkens. “And he didn’t deal well with you being gone.”

Peter doesn’t know what to say about that, so he stays silent and after a moment, Pepper seems to shake her murkier thoughts.

“Anyway, you must’ve been wondering why I asked you to come with me.”

Peter looks at her sheepishly. “Well…a little, yeah.”

Pepper nods knowingly. “I figured as much.” She pauses for a moment, looking for words.

“See the reason is that I would’ve brought my mom if she was still alive. While my friends are nice, I didn’t want all the hustle and bustle that comes from bringing a group of girls into a wedding shop and…and I really wanted to bring a piece of family with me. And whether you’ve noticed or not, you have become family, Peter,” she says. Peter can feel moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. Her eyes look a bit glassy as well.

And to be honest, he has noticed.

After the Snap (and a few months even before it), Peter had been spending a rapidly increasing amount of time in the Tower. Movie nights, workshop weekends, family dinners between all four of them; Tony, Pepper, May and Peter grouped together in the same table like a patchwork quilt of a family, sewn together by bonds stronger than blood. He treasures these dinners and all the other quiet moments that build up their daily, weekly routine.

He hasn’t ever addressed it out loud, but he sees Pepper as secondary mother figure, right after May.

Maybe it’s time he changed that.

“You’re my family too, Pepper,” he croaks out. “You and May, you’re both like moms to me. And I know you and Tony are both really busy so I really appreciate the time you’ve taken to spend with me. And that you’ve taken me to represent you family. So thank you,” he smiles at her tearfully.

“Thank you for accepting, Peter,” Pepper smiles back.

Right at that second, the waitress arrives with their desserts, effectively ending their moment.

They both dry their eyes discreetly into the paper napkins and dig into their fried ice creams. It’s delicious, so talking ceases for the remainder of the meal.

When they’ve finished eating and have just walked out of the restaurant, Pepper wraps him into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Peter just squeezes tightly back in answer.

_Thank you too._

* * *

Walking towards their ride, they brainstorm a bit, and decide that it’s time for a different approach into the whole wedding dress shopping thing.

“You’ve been to a high-end store, but maybe it’s time to try some other ones?” Peter suggests.

“What do you have in mind?”

“A couple of places. Let’s go!” he grins and hops into the car after Pepper. He gives the driver instructions for a certain little place in Queens. Pepper looks confused, but seems content to let Peter set the course. Peter knows he probably isn’t the most knowledgeable person in wedding stuff, so he’s grateful and honored that Pepper lets him try to take the reins in such an important matter. He just hopes he doesn’t disappoint.

They arrive to the shop, and Peter drags Pepper out, nervously chattering the whole time.

“…and they told me this was the place their sister got her wedding dress and if they’re ever going to get married, they will get it from here as well, and I looked through the designer’s website and portfolio yesterday, to prepare for today, and both seemed really magical so I figured I’d suggest this if the other place didn’t pan out, and I know the designer’s not really famous, but—”

“Peter, I’m sure it’s fine. And you looked at shops for me? Thank you, that’s so sweet of you, I—”

Whatever Pepper was trying to say next gets lost under an admiring, breathless “wow”, as they walk through the shop’s threshold. Peter whole-heartedly concurs.

On the outside it didn’t look like much, just a simple sign and a plain wedding gown with a sunset backdrop painting on the window display.

On the inside, it looked like an atelier for dress-makers, very different from the racks upon racks of ready-made dresses at the other place. Buttons, ribbons, fabrics, all sorts of things were stacked in see-through boxes and hanging from different racks on the walls. It looked like coordinated chaos incarnated, which immediately gave the shop a much more home-y and almost _magical_ feel.

Peter glances at Pepper and sees an awestruck expression on her face.

It seems like this really was a good choice. But there is still the actual dress-making process to go through.

Just as Peter thinks about it, a short woman bustles into the room from the back of the room.

“Welcome, welcome! Welcome to Dreamer’s!” the short woman exclaims. “Wedding dress shopping, I see. Well, sit down right there, I’ll be right back,” she magics up a comfortable settee from somewhere and Peter and Pepper sit down, both still a little overwhelmed by the little lady and her shop.

It seems like only a second passes before the lady is back, carrying a small golden notebook. She sets it on her lap as she sits across from them on another settee.

“Well, then, tell me about your yourself, your fiancé and your relationship,” she says, smiling encouragingly.

Pepper startles a little, like she hasn’t been asked that question before, but starts describing herself and how she got to know Tony. The dressmaker nods along her story, her glossy black hair bopping in time with the nodding. When she’s finished, the dressmaker (Peter thinks the web page said her name was Parvati) jumps up and starts whirling around the shop, pulling out fabrics and buttons and other dressmaking things, exclaiming that she knows “just the thing”.

“The thing” is an astonishing sketch of a simple, yet elegant and timeless-looking dress paired with fabric samples for Pepper to feel and envision for the end product. Her eyes are shining more radiantly just _looking_ at the sketch than when she actually _wore_ the other dresses. Peter is relieved. Looks like The Great Wedding Dress Shopping Extravaganza won’t end up like such a flop after all.

The dressmaker also somehow manages to whip up a mock-up version in just half an hour for Pepper to try on and see if she likes the silhouette.

The moment Pepper steps from around the curtain, Peter is spell-bound. Gone are all the frills and flowers and instead there’s this dress that just embodies pure _Pepper_. Now Peter gets why people make such a big deal about wedding dress shopping. It’s about finding one thing for a special day that’s just as special and unique as the person wearing it. And they’ve finally found it.

Even before Pepper faces the mirror in the corner of the shop, her face seems to glow, and when she sees herself for the first time, her eyes widen in surprise before she breaks out in a huge, relieved smile.

Peter finds his eyes filling with tears _again_ as he watches the pure joy and excitement on Pepper’s face. He’s full on crying when Pepper turns around.

“Peter! Are you okay?” Pepper exclaims.

“I’m fine,” he sniffles. “You just look so pretty.” He smiles through his tears.

“Oh darling, come here,” Pepper spreads her arms, and Peter walks right into them, hugging her tightly.

“You looks so pretty and happy and you deserve everything good in the world and I’m just so happy for you and—," Peter blubbers into her shoulder incoherently while Pepper hums an “it’s okay, darling” and strokes his hair gently.

They spend a good while in the embrace and Parvati has mysteriously disappeared when they part.

Pepper’s eyes are red as well as she lifts a gentle hand to his cheek.

“You’re so sweet, my son. Thank you for being here for me today.”

Peter feels a trill of happiness at the words and smiles widely, leaning into her hand.

“You’re welcome, mom.”

Pepper smiles back and reels him in to another hug.

After they’ve composed themselves again, Parvati magically appears again, and asks some questions about the fit and fabrics. Pepper answers in detail, and Parvati writes her answers down on her golden notebook. Then Pepper goes to the dressing booth to change out of the mock-up and when she returns, she makes an appointment with Parvati about the first fitting.

Then they’re walking back out into the busy hustle and bustle of New York streets.

Pepper turns to him.

“Celebratory churros?” she asks with a glint on her eyes.

Peter grins.

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a kudo and/or a comment!


End file.
